We'll Always Have Each Other
by WorthYourWeightInGold
Summary: *Sequel to 'Not Everyone Is Here'*  Kurt, Blaine, and the rest of New Directions deal with the hardships of senior year. Old flames come into play and threaten certain relationships. The fight to stay together forever is on...
1. Freaky Boyzzzz

**OVARIES! = My new favorite saying when I see a hot picture of Darren Criss.**

**Okay, I lied. I said I was taking a week break, but I got bored at work and I had to get my ideas down before they ran away. **

**But according to the reviews I got on NEIH, I don't think you all mind. **

**I sadly don't own Glee, but I sure pretend that I do. There's a Doctor Who reference in there, if any Whovians can point it out. ;]**

**Kapitel nummer eins! JA!**

**(For all you non-Germans, that means: Chapter number one! YES! I'm gonna stop rambling so you can read…)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I'm completely jealous of **Blaine Anderson**'s tan. He comes back to school looking gorgeous, and I look like Casper.

**Blaine Anderson: **You didn't even try to tan! We were at the beach for just a week, and you used up 4 tubes of sunscreen!

**Kurt Hummel: **SPF 100 is my best friend. I don't tan. I've tried. I just end up looking like a lobster. All I do is burn, peel, repeat. :[

**Blaine Anderson: **Don't fret, babe. I happen to love your pale skin, and I wouldn't have you any other way.

**(Kurt Hummel likes this.)**

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Yay! We get to start the new school year with you guys' sickeningly adorable mushyness!

**(Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, and 4 others like this.)**

**Finn Hudson: **Don't. Even. I live with Kurt. You have NO idea.

**(Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson like this.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>and **17 others **are now friends with **William Schuester.**

**Finn Hudson: **Woahhh! Mr. Schue! You're tech savvy? Not many old people get on the Facebook bandwagon!

**William Schuester: **Thanks for that, Finn.

**Finn Hudson: **Oh! I didn't mean you're OLD, old or anything. It's just weird, but kinda cool to see our favorite teacher here.

**William Schuester: **I thought, Why not? I can find old friends from high school, and keep up with the Glee Club's shenanigans as well. =]

**Sam Evans: **First your phone number, now Facebook? AWESOME!

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Seriously the ONLY teacher I will EVER add on here.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **My cat has a Facebook…

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Congratulations to Mr. **Blaine Anderson **for receiving his very first slushie facial. You are now an official Glee student. Welcome to McKinley, babe!

**(Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, and Tina Cohen-Chang like this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **That really sucked. I don't see how you guys did it every day.

**Rachel Berry: **You get used to it.

**Blaine Anderson: **I had to take my contacts out, AND Kurt had to rinse the gel out of my hair. I have four-eyes and a Jew-fro!

**Rachel Berry: **HEY!

**Blaine Anderson: **No offense, Rach.

**Kurt Hummel: **Well, in that case, I'm glad Azimio slushied you. I think you look absolutely _delicious _with curly hair and glasses. If he slushies you more often you might wanna look out for me… I won't be able to keep my hands off of you if this becomes a habit.

**(Santana Lopez likes this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **Oh really? I guess I'll be dressing this way more often. ;]

**(Santana Lopez likes this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **Yes, Santana, before you say anything… FREAKY BOYZZZ. ;]

**Santana Lopez: **Now ya gettin' it!

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh, dear Gaga.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S. Pierce: <strong>If oranges are called oranges, why aren't apples called red or greens or bananas called yellows?

**Finn Hudson: ***blown away* I honestly think this is the smartest question you've ever asked, Britt. It makes sense, and now I'm curious.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Seriously. Why is it that way?

**William Schuester: **Why don't you Google it, guys?

**Sam Evans: **Or we could ask Mr. Schue for the answer, because he automatically always knows everything.

**William Schuester: **You're sadly mistaken, Sam. I'm not all-knowing. But trust me. Research it. Google is awesome.

**Sam Evans: **Finn, you do it.

**Finn Hudson: **Why can't you?

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Puck is out. I lost interest, anyway.

**Kurt Hummel: **Seriously? The whole time you Dodos were arguing, I found you the answer. Everything used to have a Latin name, and the Latin name for the FRUIT orange described it's taste and golden color, so when translated to English, it was a color and a food, not just the name of the fruit.

**(William Schuester likes this.)**

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **I've still lost interest.

**Finn Hudson: **I thought it was going to be cool.

**(Sam Evans likes this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **Well, I learned something new. At least someone can appreciate it.

**(William Schuester likes this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **You guys suck!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Bananas are good.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>OMG. **Brittany S. Pierce**! WHY IS THERE A MICROWAVE IN MY CAR? Please come over and Get. It. Out.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I wanted a Hot Pocket.

**Santana Lopez: **In my car?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Why not? You have an adapter for your cigarette lighter.

**Santana Lopez: **That's too much power, Britt! My car probably won't start now. Especially since you did it when the car was off!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I made you some too, if it makes you feel better.

**Kurt Hummel: **I'll come over and look at the battery, Santana. Don't stress.

**Blaine Anderson: **Can I come too?

**Kurt Hummel: **I guess? Lol.

**Blaine Anderson: **I love watching you fix cars. ;]

**Santana Lopez: **I can't believe it. When I'm going through a crisis, they goes and bees all freaky.

**Blaine Anderson: **But Santana…. ;]

**Santana Lopez: **Don't…

**Blaine Anderson: **Freakyyyy Boyzzzz! ;]

**Kurt Hummel: **Santana, you've created a monster.

**(Blaine Anderson and Santana Lopez like this.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>

**I'll be looking forward to everyone's feedback. I hope you like it as much as the prerequisite! **

**Oh, and that microwave bit… that's a personal experience. I actually made Hot Pockets in my ex-boyfriend's band's van with a cigarette lighter adapter. It was brilliant… but we didn't break down. =D**

**Yeah. **

**I love you guys! Can't wait to talk to everyone again!**

**xxAlyssa**


	2. You'll be my cheerleader?

**Sorry for the length. I know it's short. Don't kill me! Next chapter will definitely make up for it, though. Something major is going to happen.**

**I don't own Glee. *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Momma Chang's cookin' FTW!

**(Sam Evans likes this.)**

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Ugh. I'm not in the mood for anything Asian. I want a burger.

**(Mike Chang likes this.)**

**Finn Hudson: **How can you ever get tired of this? This is heaven.

**Mike Chang: **Adopt a mother that cooks it everyday, and you'll feel the same way.

**Finn Hudson: **You know how we have Chinese buffets here in America?

**Mike Chang: **Yeahhh….?

**Finn Hudson: **Do they have American buffets in China?

**Kurt Hummel: **Sometimes your brain is just too much for me to comprehend.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans: <strong>Yo momma so stupid, she thought Cheerios were donut seeds.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh, how original.

**Blaine Anderson: **Yo momma so fat, the sorting hat assigned her to the House of Pancakes.

**(Finn Hudson and Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman like this.)**

**Sam Evans: **Damn it, Anderson. I can't beat that. AND it's Harry Potter. I'm stumped in the first round.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **That's how they make donuts? I want to go plant some now!

**Kurt Hummel: **Good job, Sam.

**Sam Evans: **What? It's not my fault she listens to EVERYTHING…

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>is at Sing Along Sound Of Music with **Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, **and **Blaine Anderson.**

**Finn Hudson: **I need help with my Algebra!

**Rachel Berry: **I don't want to hear it. This day out has been planned for a week and a half. You could have studied yesterday, but NO. You insisted that you'd be okay and wanted to make out instead. I would have been fine with the former, but you were SO insistent. Stop whining and find someone else. I'm turning my phone off.

**Mercedes Jones: **Damn, momma.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>We should start an official McKinley Quidditch team.

**(Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, and Mike Chang like this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh, Gaga.

**Sam Evans: **Totally game! I have a replica Firebolt that I've been wanting to put to good use.

**Blaine Anderson: **You actually have one? I'm beyond jealous.

**Kurt Hummel: **One problem, guys. You can't fly.

**Blaine Anderson: **That's not a problem. There are Quidditch teams on you tube that run around a soccer field with brooms. There are 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper, and 1 seeker.

The keeper guards goals while the beaters go after the bludgers, and the chasers score goals with the quaffle. The seekers, it's a huge easter egg hunt to find the snitch.

**Sam Evans: **I'm in. I'm in. OMG. I'm In. Let's do this. I'm gonna start asking people like… nowww.

**Kurt Hummel: **Why am I not surprised that you know all the rules?

**Blaine Anderson: **Haha. It's what I do. We need to recruit! Kurt, baby. You should join. :]

**Kurt Hummel: **You know I'm no good at sports, but I will definitely cheer you on.

**Blaine Anderson: **You'll be my cheerleader? ;]

**Kurt Hummel: **Of course. I'll even throw on my old Cheerios uniform for fun.

**Blaine Anderson: **Wait… you still have that?

**Kurt Hummel: **Yeah. No idea why I've kept it this long.

**Blaine Anderson: **Please. PLEASE. Don't get rid of it. Ever.

**Kurt Hummel: **If you like it so much, then okay. =]

**Blaine Anderson: **You should try it on before the game… you know… to see if it still fits. ;]

**Kurt Hummel: **Why before the game? I'm pulling it out of the closet now.

**Blaine Anderson: **I'll be over in 20...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = LOVE.<strong>

**Again guys, I'm sorry this is so short. But next chapter might take me a couple days to sort out because of the importance. Your ideas are MOST welcome. Any plot you want to see laid out, let me know and I'll try my best to work it in!**

**Thanks for everything, guys!**

**xxAlyssa**


	3. No one expected this

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**We've jumped a couple months, and it's almost time for sectionals. **

**I don't own Glee, Chicago, or Victor Victoria.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>Seriously? **Brittany S. Pierce. **Get your butt over here and get this stinkin' microwave outta my car!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **But what about Hot Pockets? And Toaster Strudel?

**Santana Lopez: **1. Toaster Strudel is made in a toaster. 2. Make Hot Pockets in your house.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Look in your backseat…

**Santana Lopez: **YOU BROUGHT YOUR TOASTER TOO?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **But I really like food on the road!

**Santana Lopez: **I don't have room, Britt. It's too big!

**William Schuester: **HAHA. That's what she said.

**Santana Lopez: **Omg…

**Brittany S. Pierce: **o.O

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Mr. Schue FTW!

**Finn Hudson: **Wow. Extreme awkward turtle.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **A turtle bit me once…

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S. Pierce: <strong>I found a really funny looking black and white stray cat in my backyard. He's all fluffy. I'm naming him Julius Caesar. He needs a bath, though. He STINKS.

**Santana Lopez: **Oh no, Britt.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **What?

**Artie Abrams: **Boo, does the cat have a white stripe from his head to his tail?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **His name is Julius Caesar. Not cat. And yeah! How'd you know?

**Artie Abrams: **Oh no.

**Santana Lopez: **Did Julius Caesar happen to pee anywhere near you?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Only when I bent down to pick him up, why?

**Santana Lopez: **Britt! Julius Caesar is a skunk! Not a cat! Put him outside now, and stay where you are! We're gonna take care of you.

**Artie Abrams: **You bring the surgical masks, Santana. I've got the tomato juice.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>It's getting down to the wire, **New Directions**! Get ready to work your butt off for rehearsing for sectionals! Surprise rehearsal is this Saturday at noon.

**Santana Lopez: **We practice enough during the week, Yentil. Saturdays are our relax days.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I have motocross practice.

**Finn Hudson: **Babe, you know Saturdays are family days for me and Kurt. We can't go. Dad will be royally pissed.

**Rachel Berry: **You can't just take an hour or two to do a couple run-throughs and fine-tuning?

**Quinn Fabray: **We have the songs and the choreography down. We've got it. We don't need extra practices until Nationals.

**William Schuester: **They're right, Rachel. Take a break. You need to rest your voice.

**Rachel Berry: **When we lose Nationals, don't come crying to me.

**Santana Lopez: **This is just sectionals! DAMN. We already won Nationals last year, we got this bitch in the bag!

**Rachel Berry: **No need to get snippy, Santana. Our conversation is over. I will be practicing my solos alone while the rest of my Glee-mates bring us closer and closer to losing.

**Sam Evans: **If we 'accidentally' replaced her multivitamins with Prozac, our world would be a happier place.

**(Noah 'MrStealYoGirl Puckerman, Lauren Zizes, Santana Lopez, and 9 others like this.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I'm seriously worn out. I'm in a bitch mood, and I feel if anyone says one word wrong to me, I will bite their head off. I can't wait for Sectionals to be over so I can look forward to winter break.

**Rachel Berry: **I think you're on your man period.

**Kurt Hummel: **No. I'm completely stressed out, and I need a break.

**Blaine Anderson: **Breathe, baby. I hate seeing you like this.

**Mercedes Jones: **If you need retail therapy, we can go tomorrow after school to kick off the weekend.

**Kurt Hummel: **That actually sounds amazing. I'm due for a new outfit… or seven. And I need Mercedes time desperately.

**Mercedes Jones: **Awh! And we'll have loads more after sectionals is over.

**Kurt Hummel: **You're the Roxie to my Velma. :]

**Mercedes Jones: **And you're the Toddy to my Victoria. :]

**Kurt Hummel: **I'll pick you up at 4. :]

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>is now friends with **Jeremiah Lewis.**

**Kurt Hummel: **Um… excuse me?

**Blaine Anderson: **Calm, baby. Don't flip. It's just Facebook.

**Kurt Hummel: **No, it's a lot more than that. What's up? I thought you two had nothing to do with each other anymore.

**Blaine Anderson: **Can we talk about this later? Face to face?

**Kurt Hummel: **I think now would be better. Why this all of a sudden?

**Blaine Anderson: **We ran into each other at the mall. We've decided to be friends. Putting the past behind us. We're gonna meet up for coffee so we can talk.

**Kurt Hummel: **Seriously? And why did you fail to mention this to me? You suddenly bump into each other, and now you're having coffee? I would have been completely fine with just Facebook friends, but now you're meeting him somewhere?

**Blaine Anderson: **It's just coffee. And we're just talking. You have a girls day planned, and I was free. What's so wrong with that?

**Kurt Hummel: **Do I really have to explain this?

**Blaine Anderson: **Yes, actually, you do. I'm catching up with an old friend. Why should I have to tell you? You didn't tell me you were going to see Mercedes…

**Kurt Hummel: **That's because Mercedes isn't an old crush.

**Blaine Anderson: **Are you being serious? Old crush means nothing. YOU are who I'm dating I love YOU. No one else. We're JUST having coffee.

**Kurt Hummel: **And we JUST had coffee before we started dating.

**Blaine Anderson: **Now you're being ridiculous. I don't know what's wrong with you, Kurt, but you need to calm down and think a few things through.

**Kurt Hummel: **How can I be calm? Can you seriously say you wouldn't be this way if I was having alone time with an old flame?

**Blaine Anderson: **I wouldn't, actually. Because you spend time with your old flames every single day. Yes, I know Finn is now your brother, and all that is gone and in the past, but what about Sam? I don't get jealous when you talk to him. Why? Because it was in the past. It's over with. And now WE are dating.

**Kurt Hummel: **That's completely different. I never fell head over heels and made a fool of myself in public trying to serenade either of them.

**Blaine Anderson: **What is your problem? I seriously thought you were more mature than this. You can't even fucking talk to me in person, because you demand answers now. This is too petty to be fighting over.

**Kurt Hummel: **And now you're cussing at me. This is fantastic, Blaine. Really. This is the exact opposite of petty. You want in person, FINE. I'll be over in ten.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>went from 'In a relationship' to 'Single.'

**Blaine Anderson **went from 'In a relationship' to 'Single.'

* * *

><p><strong>I knowwww. It sucks. It really does. *Keep in mind that these 'posts' have a good amount of time between them. Kurt had a long talk with Blaine before he finalized the last line you see.*<strong>

**Reviews are lovely. **

**I will be leaving you at this lovely cliffhanger for another day. I'm running on tons of Diet Mt. Dew and VERY little sleep. So leave me ideas and suggestions while I catch up on my slumbers!**

**Till then, my dears!**

**xxAlyssa**


	4. Somewhere Only We Know

**I've been listening to Somewhere Only We Know on repeat all day, and it's made me cry so much, my eyes burn. It's given me a bit of inspiration for this fic. Darren is seriously the most talented, most amazing, most beautiful person in the world. Seriously. **

**I don't own Glee. I don't own Keane, or the amazing cover by Darren Criss. I'm not capable of that much amazing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>I can't believe all of this. It's depressing.

**Mercedes Jones: **You're depressed? Rachel, you have no idea what went down. Kurt hasn't eaten in two days because he won't get out of bed. He won't do anything but lay there and cry. I'm trying my best to get him to go to school tomorrow.

**Finn Hudson: **That's it. Anderson has a date with my fist. I told him not to hurt my brother.

**Mercedes Jones: **Finn, no. Kurt broke up with Blaine.

**Finn Hudson: **What? Seriously?

**Mercedes Jones: **Seriously. Right now, Blaine isn't acting much different than Kurt. I've never seen either of them this depressed. They yelled at each other for a good hour, and then Kurt said he was sick of it, and that they couldn't be together if they were going to treat each other this way. Which to me, is a BIG over exaggeration, and it didn't help that Kurt was in his royal bitch mood. This is their first fight, and it's over a miscommunication. I think we can get them back together.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **What if I talk to Princess? You know, try and get him to talk things out with Blaine. After a big fight, it's easier to talk when you cool off.

**Mercedes Jones: **I'll try my best to get them both out of bed and in school tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>It still hurts. I don't want to get over it, but I need to let go.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Okay, Princess. Being the cause of a lot of relationship problems, I'm gonna give you some advice on how to get over this, and avoid it in the future. He's miserable. You're miserable. Talk to him. Get through it, and stop posting dramatic statuses. You make us all depressed.

**Kurt Hummel: **I can't do it, Puck. It breaks my heart to even think about him, let alone look him in the eye.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **So? Get over it. If you cry, you cry. Put on your big boy Calvin Kleins and work it out.

**Kurt Hummel: **It's not just that easy. He could have told me about Jeremiah instead of making me blow up. The things that were said hurt me. A lot.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **So what you're telling me is… you were jealous?

**Kurt Hummel: **I wasn't jealous. I was looking out for my boyfriend.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **You were being over protective. That also means jealous. And wanna know a secret? That's perfectly fine. You got your man, Princess. You don't want anyone to even think about coming in between you two, but you also need to cut the leash a little bit and know that he's yours, and he'll always be back to you at the end of the day.

**Kurt Hummel: …**I messed up, didn't I?

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **That's the whole point of living. Learn from it and go get your boy.

**Kurt Hummel: **I don't think I can get over what he said to me. He's never cussed at me before. And now I feel like shit for returning the words.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Things get out of control at times. But that's what they made apologies for. You forgive, you forget, you have super hot makeup sex, and you're back to normal.

**Kurt Hummel: **Thank you, Noah. Really. I owe you one.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Don't mention it, Princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?

**Mercedes Jones: **Boy, stop listening to depressing songs. We're gonna fix this.

**Blaine Anderson: **It's not depressing. It's mine and Kurt's song… and I can't get it out of my head. And Kurt won't take me back after I yelled at him, Mercedes. I fucked up big time.

**Mercedes Jones: **You're going to get your ass out of bed and be at school tomorrow if you like it or not. Don't make me kidnap you. You know I will. You two are going to fix this.

**Blaine Anderson: **Thanks for caring, but I've lost the only thing I've ever truly loved. So, with all due respect, can you just leave me alone? Please?

**Mercedes Jones: **He wants to talk to you...

**Blaine Anderson: **Not that I don't trust you or anything, I'd rather hear that from him that way I know it's not a ploy to just get me to come to school.

**Mercedes Jones: **This isn't the end, white boy. You'll be here tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>I wish you'd realize how much I miss you.

**Kurt Hummel: **Hey… your phone is off. I tried calling.

**Blaine Anderson: **You did?

**Kurt Hummel: **Yeah. Blaine, I'm an idiot. I'm so, so, so incredibly sorry, and I want to talk to you. Face to face. I can't bear to lose you forever. It would kill me.

**Blaine Anderson: **I should be the one apologizing. I was the one who fucked up. Can you come over asap?

**Kurt Hummel: **I'll see you in ten. And Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson: **Yes?

**Kurt Hummel: **I missed you too. More than you'll ever imagine.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>is now in a relationship with **Kurt Hummel.**

**Blaine Anderson: **I love you.

**Kurt Hummel: **I love you, too. Always.

* * *

><p><strong>I literally cried my way through writing this. Somewhere Only We Know being released today made this chapter go in a totally different path than I had planned. <strong>

**And it's perfect.**

**It has its own play list on iTunes, and it's on repeat.**

**I'm a sucker for Puck/Kurt friendship. It makes me all happy.**

**Check out my other stuff, Facebook, and Tumblr on my page.**

**Thanks for everything, guys.**

**xxAlyssa**


	5. You're Everything

**This is not in Facebook format. It is the scene we didn't get to see. The scene where Kurt goes to talk to Blaine face-to-face. I thank Number1KurtHummelFan for the suggestion! This one is for you, my dear!**

**P.S. This is almost rated M.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I came across a fallen tree<em>

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

The lyrics ripped at Blaine's heart. A song that once made him swell with happiness, now reduced him to tears. Kurt had deemed it "their song" the moment they heard it in Blaine's dorm back at Dalton. They had just made love for the first time.

Kurt's head lay on Blaine's chest, his arm nestled securely around the brunette's torso. Blaine couldn't stop touching the younger boy. His fingers ghosted the pale porcelain skin of his back as he watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. Blaine's gaze was locked onto those stunning glasz eyes, and he hummed the tune quietly. It was beautiful.

He couldn't tear his mind away from the memory. It was the single greatest moment of his life, and now everything they had was over.

Blaine blamed himself for everything.

_I should have told him I was meeting Jeremiah._

_I should have never yelled at him._

_I should have given in and stopped the argument before it escalated to this._

_Maybe we'd still be together._

All he wanted to do was curl up in a fetal position and die, but he drug himself to power up his computer. He didn't know what force drove him to get online. Maybe he felt a sudden urge to look at all of Kurt's pictures again… to quietly sob and pray that he'd take him back.

Then he saw the message from Kurt.

"…_I want to talk to you face to face. I can't bear to lose you forever. It would kill me."_

He stopped breathing for a moment, and just stared at the screen. He pinched the inside of his thigh to make sure he wasn't dreaming, or his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

Kurt was coming to see him soon.

They still had a chance.

* * *

><p>Twenty long minutes and endless pacing later, Blaine heard a faint rapping at the door. His heart pounded rapidly as he quickly flung it open. Even with bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks, Kurt was still absolutely breathtaking. The countertenor stepped inside, locking eyes with Blaine.<p>

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, a slight pain in his voice.

As soon as that one syllable left his throat, it was as if someone opened a floodgate. Kurt threw himself at Blaine, crushing him in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Blaine. I'm sorry. I'm _so _sorry."

Both of them were crying again.

"I was being jealous and insecure, and I didn't want anyone to take you away from me."

"It's okay, baby." Blaine cooed. "It's not your fault at all. He lovingly cradled Kurt to his chest. "I should have told you, and there was _no _excuse for me yelling at you."

Kurt slightly pulled out of the embrace, shifting his hands to grasp Blaine's shoulders, looking him square in the eye.

"I promise you. This will _never _happen again. You love me and I know _nothing _will ever change that. I didn't mean to be a control freak."

Blaine reached up to cup Kurt's face in his hands.

"You had every right to be jealous."

"No—"

"Shh. If I never yelled at you and made this so much more complicated than it actually was, this would have never happened. I'm sorry, Kurt. And I'm going to do everything in my power to make us last because _I love you. _I'll never stop loving you. I don't want—"

Kurt decided he had heard enough, and silenced him with a kiss. It was firm and passionate, all the built up feelings of the past few days dissolved because of it. Tears were continuously falling from Kurt's eyes. Not of sadness anymore, but not happiness either.

It was pure love.

Blaine melted into the kiss, and snaked his arms toward Kurt's waist, swiftly lifting the taller boy in his arms bridal-style. Their lips never parted while Blaine carried him to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt was laid on the bed, Blaine quickly shed his shirt and nestled himself between Kurt's legs. The brunette kissed him once again, this time deeper, tongues battling for dominance. His hands wandered underneath the younger boy's shirt, caressing his muscles, and occasionally brushing against his nipples. Kurt whimpered against Blaine's mouth and broke apart long enough to rid himself of his unwanted shirt.<p>

They both moaned at the feeling of being pressed against one another again. Blaine's mouth found his favorite spot on Kurt's neck, and he nibbled and sucked, all while grinding their hips roughly together. Kurt elicited a high-pitched moan, and whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Make love to me, Blaine. Oh God, _please_."

Blaine simply answered him with a kiss, and soon, the rest of their garments joined their shirts on the floor.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>

**Yay wine! =D**

**New chapter soon!**

**xxAlyssa  
><strong>


	6. You have a point

**READ THIS AI. It actually tells you what's going on…**

**First off, let me say how incredibly sorry I am for the hiatus. Work sucks. Plain and simple. **

**We are now back to Facebook format. And yes… I skipped a couple more months.**

**New Directions have won Sectionals and it's not far from Regionals. [Because come on, Sectionals are cake.] They still haven't decided on songs.**

**Another oneshot that's not in Facebook format might ensue. And it's full of Klaine fluffies. Not set in stone yet.**

**I don't own Glee, The Jersey Shore, Panic! At The Disco, Aerosmith, Mumford and Sons, The Avett Brothers, Queen, or Green Day.**

**I'm gonna stop rambling on so you can read chapter 6...**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S. Pierce: <strong>I still can't believe there's a WHOLE room at school full of books… that they let you borrow!

**Kurt Hummel: **That's called a library, Britt.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Yeah. I know that now. That old hag of a lady got annoyed at me. She kept telling everyone to be quiet, and gave me the stank eye when I asked if she had Where The Wild Things Are.

**Kurt Hummel: **Yeah. They usually don't carry picture books, Brittany. Just chapter books with no pictures.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Well, that's useless to me. Never going in there again.

* * *

><p><strong>William Schuester: <strong>All of **New Directions **needs to think of unique songs for Regionals. No original songs this time, but we WILL feature a group dance number. Think of indie, and punk, stuff people normally wouldn't see a show choir perform.

**Santana Lopez: **Drop It Like It's Hot.

**(Brittany S. Pierce and Lauren Zizes like this.)**

**Rachel Berry: **I say we do an entire show dedicated to Broadway.

**Santana Lopez: **I would have never thought that YOU of all people would suggest that, Berry! /sarcasm

**Kurt Hummel: **Hammer to Fall by Queen. It's empowering and in your face, with a good beat to dance to, and amazing vocals.

**Finn Hudson: **Holiday by Green Day is the same way!

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **I second Princess. Freddie Mercury is the MAN.

**(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and Rachel Berry like this.)**

**Quinn Fabray: **If we're doing something in your face, we should start with something subtle. Not necessarily a ballad, but something pop or soft-rock. Switching styles will be unexpected.

**Blaine Anderson: **What if we do something like… Mumford and Sons or The Avett Brothers? Kind of rock with almost a bluegrass feel. It could feature our guitar players, and when we switch to the hard rock, it will throw everyone off.

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Or we could mix new-age with the seasoned musicians. Like… Panic! At The Disco and Aerosmith.

**Finn Hudson: **What if we go for a storytelling vibe? I like the indie bluegrass idea. Maybe we could change the music to make it our own?

**William Schuester: **It seems like you all are agreeing on genres. Bring your music in tomorrow and we'll start voting.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I'm not really wanting to do this research paper. It needs to disappear.

**Blaine Anderson: **Yeah. You should take a break to come over and help me make food.

**Kurt Hummel: **Food?

**Blaine Anderson: **Yes. Food. Mom and dad are away for a few days and all I have is ramen noodles and cookie dough.

**Kurt Hummel: **There's no food in that huge house of yours?

**Blaine Anderson: **Well, yes. But most of it isn't microwaveable.

**Kurt Hummel: **I love how you're completely helpless. You're adorable, you know that, right? Yes. I'll come cook for you.

**Blaine Anderson: **Oh my God, thank you, babe. I would have been living on fake frozen food and pasta. You're amazing.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh, I know. You don't have to remind me. ;]

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: <strong>I'm the greatest Jew EVER.

**Rachel Berry: **You are clearly mistaken, Noah.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Whatever, Berry. You wish you could be amazing like me.

**Rachel Berry: **And once you get half as talented as me, then we can talk about who's the better Jew.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **You may be more talented, but you'll never be as badass!

**Rachel Berry: **I wouldn't consider felonies and juvie to be badass.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Your definition of badass is not sleeping a full 8 hours because you watched a musical marathon. When you bust an ATM, then we'll talk.

**Rachel Berry: **At least my record is clean. And when I'm on Broadway, then we'll talk.

**Blaine Anderson: **BILLY JOEL.

**Blaine Anderson: **Enough said. Your argument is invalid.

**(Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang, William Schuester, and 12 others like this.)**

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Blaine wins.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Headed to the theater to win Regionals!

**(William Schuester, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, and 15 others like this.)**

**Mercedes Jones: **We've got this in the bag.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Got what in the bag?

**Blaine Anderson: **Candy.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **We're getting candy?

**Kurt Hummel: **Good one, Blaine. Guess who gets to buy it for her? YOU! :]

**Lauren Zizes: **You best be givin this momma some love too.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Who just walked away with the first place trophy again? THESE BITCHES. HELL YES.

**(Kurt Hummel, Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman, Rachel Berry, and 17 others like this.)**

**Rachel Berry: **NATIONALS HERE WE COME! NEW YORK, BABY!

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **We're just THAT badass.

**William Schuester: **I'm proud of you all, but don't get too cocky! We have one more to win in the spring!

**Rachel Berry: **We're not cocky, Mr. Schuester. We congratulated the other schools on a wonderful performance. BUT NOW IS OUR CELEBRATING TIME!

**Kurt Hummel: **Great. New York again. You'll all have to drag me back on the plane. I won't want to leave again.

**Blaine Anderson: **Oh, you'll leave. You won't be able to stand a separation between us. Especially since I'll be all the way in Ohio finishing the year out, and you'll be stuck up there without me NOT graduating.

**Kurt Hummel: **… okay. You have a point.

**(Blaine Anderson likes this.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren Zizes: <strong>My phone's autocorrect just changed wowww into JWOWW. Apparently my phone is from Jersey.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **GTL way of life!

**Finn Hudson: **Your phone is a guido.

**Santana Lopez: **Smush smush, baby!

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh, dear Gaga.

**Blaine Anderson: **What's wrong baby? I thought you were DTF?

**Kurt Hummel: **No. No no no. Just no. Everytime someone watches that show, a book commits suicide.

**(Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray like this.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>

**I'm sorry if it's not as good as the other chapters. The break has made my brain cells die. If you have ideas… PLEASE SHARE! **

**So. Glee hiatus is officially over tomorrow and I've made it out sane.**

**You guys are wonderful!**

**xxAlyssa**


	7. Stunning in Chanel

**Hello! Sorry again for the delay, but it's a long one this time!**

**Thanks to all of my awesome readers for encouraging me to update.**

**You're amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>Headed to Kings Island with **Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, **and **Finn Hudson**!

**Finn Hudson: **COASTERS.

**Blaine Anderson: **CORNDOGS.

**Finn Hudson: **Firehawk. I can't wait.

**Blaine Anderson: **Dibs on front seat for Flight Of Fear.

**Finn Hudson: **Kurt! DRIVE FASTER!

**Rachel Berry: **Really? He's driving. Just tell him. I think me and Kurt are the only sane ones in the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans: <strong>A pipe busted in my house and leaked in my room. Guess who has a bax full of ruined Star Wars and Marvel action figures? This guy. :[

**Mike Chang: **Dislike.

**Blaine Anderson: **Dude. I'm SO sorry for your loss. If you need anything, I'm here for you.

**(Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, and Sam Evans like this.)**

**Sam Evans: **Thanks, Blaine. It means a lot.

**Blaine Anderson: **Have you decided what you're going to do with them?

**Sam Evans: **They're not worth much now. The packaging is ruined. I can try to sell them on Ebay, but there isn't much hope.

**Blaine Anderson: **Do you need an Avatar night at my place?

**Sam Evans: **Oh my god. Yes. Call the boys.

**Quinn Fabray: **This is unbelievable.

**(Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry like this.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Oh. Gaga. Words can't describe how amazing you are.

**Blaine Anderson: **Aw. Kurt. Really! You're making me blush. I think you're amazing as well.

**Kurt Hummel: **I love you, babe, but I was literally talking about Gaga.

**Finn Hudson: **Oh snap.

**Blaine Anderson: **Katy Perry is better.

**Kurt Hummel: **Um. No. When she learns how to sing live, then we'll talk.

**Blaine Anderson: **GASP! She can too sing live! She's amazingly talented, and absolutely gorgeous, and unbelievably original in her music and fashion.

**Kurt Hummel: **Seriously? No one is as original as Gaga.

**Rachel Berry: **Elton John is the original Gaga. You both lose.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: <strong>This town is such a drag.

**Quinn Fabray: **Agreed.

**Rachel Berry: **New York needs to hurry up and get here.

**(Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel like this.)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Lima is a boy that dresses like a girl?

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Brownies! My mom is amazing.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **Can I come over?

**Sam Evans: **Ditto.

**Artie Abrams: **Count me in too, yo.

**Blaine Anderson: **They're amazing!

**Kurt Hummel: **Can I have just one before they come over and destroy them all?

**Finn Hudson: **Too late.

**Blaine Anderson: **Yeah. Me and Finn might have just eaten the last one…

**Kurt Hummel: **I leave to go upstairs for ten minutes and they're already gone?

**Blaine Anderson: **… yes?

**Finn Hudson: **Dude. It's me. Of course they're gone, and I have another dude with me. That makes them gone quicker. I'll ask mom to make some more.

**Kurt Hummel: **Good. Because we'll need more if the boys are coming over.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **I take that as 'Puck! Come over and eat brownies!' So I'll be there soon.

**Artie Abrams: **Do you guys really Facebook each other in the same house? Can't you just talk to each other?

**(Finn Hudson and Mike Chang like this.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Girls day with **Rachel Berry **and **Mercedes Jones**! Gotta get a new wardrobe for New York!

**(Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson, and Mercedes Jones like this.)**

**Rachel Berry: **We MUST take a trip to Kids R' Us. I need skirts!

**Mercedes Jones: **No, Rachel. We're getting you something form a designer store. You need some classy labels to match your age.

**Rachel Berry: **I don't think that's necessary, Mercedes! I have my own style that I;m comfortable in.

**Kurt Hummel: **Shhhh. Rachel. I'm getting you something fabulous, and you're going to look amazing. Step out of the box and live a little!

**Rachel Berry: **Kurt, I can't let you get it for me, that's too much.

**Kurt Hummel: **Nope. Not listening. You're going to look AMAZING, and it's going to be a gift from me. Think of it as a graduation/birthday present.

**Mercedes Jones: **You know you can't get out of this, Rachel. It's just one outfit.

**Rachel Berry: **Fine.

**Kurt Hummel: **Ohhhh. My. God. I have so many ideas!

**Mercedes Jones: **Yeahhh! Hottest divas in New York!

**(Kurt Hummel likes this.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans: <strong>PORTAL.

**Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman: **I'M COMING OVER.

**Finn Hudson: **ME TOO.

**Blaine Anderson: **I'M COMING WITH FINN.

**Mike Chang: **SEE YOU IN 10.

**Artie Abrams: **I'M ALREADY IN YOUR DRIVEWAY.

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **I find their obsession over a simple video game amusing.

**Quinn Fabray: **I find it sad. Dropping everything for a game. Sam waited five hours to get it, and he tried to bring me with him.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I waited in line for a Wiggles concert once. I felt so loved! I was the tallest person there and everyone was looking at me the whole time.

**(Rachel Berry likes this.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'MrStealYoGirl' Puckerman <strong>has changed his name to **Noah Puckerman.**

**(Lauren Zizes and Quinn Fabray like this.)**

**Sam Evans: **Why? I thought 'MrStealYoGirl' was your official title or something…

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman <strong>is in a relationship with **Lauren Zizes. **

**(Artie Abrams, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, and 12 others like this.)**

**Mike Chang: **About damn time.

**Artie Abrams: **You're committing? Mark this day down in history!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Had a wonderful picnic in the park with **Blaine Anderson!**

**(Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, and 9 others like this.)**

**Lauren Zizes: **Why are you two always so sickeningly cute?

**(Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, and Tina Cohen-Chang like this.)**

**Santana Lopez: **It's just a cover up, poppin' fresh. You KNOW they get all wanky when no one is around to watch.

**Kurt Hummel: **So what if we do?

**(Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, and Tina Cohen-Chang like this.)**

**Santana Lopez: **Hotttttt.

**(Tina Cohen-Chang likes this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **So much for "I don't want to discuss this on Facebook!"

**Kurt Hummel: **Well… everyone knows. And it's Santana. She thinks it's hot. I'm not too worried about it anymore.

**(Santana Lopez and Blaine Anderson like this.)**

**Santana Lopez: **Freaky boyssss!

**(Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, and Tina Cohen-Chang like this.)**

**Finn Hudson: **NOOO! I don't wanna read about my brother's sex life! -dies-

**(Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson like this.)**

**Kurt Hummel: **It's okay, Finn, I always seem to hear about your sex life from other people…

**Finn Hudson: **What sex life?

**Noah Puckerman: **HAHA! The above statement is accurate.

**(Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson like this.)**

**Santana Lopez: **Ba-Zing!

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang: <strong>Completely loving the flowers and the stuffed panda **Mike Chang **got me for our 8 monthaversary!

**(Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson, and 9 others like this.)**

**Mike Chang: **And you're the best girlfriend EVER. PORTAL OHMYGOD. I LOVE YOU.

**(Sam Evans, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, and 4 others like this.)**

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **You crazy! I love you too!

**Quinn Fabray: **You know you won't see him for weeks because of that game, right?

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **He'll beat it in a day or so and be bored again. I'm not worried at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>I can't wait for everyone to see Miss **Rachel Berry **in New York! She looks completely stunning in Chanel!

**(Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, and 8 others like this.)**

**Rachel Berry: **Thank you, dear! But I have to say, your new Marc Jacobs jacket is gorgeous!

**Blaine Anderson: **More Marc Jacobs? Pretty soon you'll own his whole line…

**Kurt Hummel: **I know! Isn't it exciting? I think I'm just missing a handful of jeans, a couple shirts, and 3 pairs of shoes.

**Blaine Anderson: **And I was just joking, wow, Didn't know it was true.

**Kurt Hummel: **Sure is. You spoke the truth, darling.

**(Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones like this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **Wow. And I thought my suspenders collection was bad.

**Kurt Hummel: **My collection isn't bad, Blaine. There's no excuse for high fashion.

**Blaine Anderson: **I'm not saying it's bad, I'm just shocked that you own most of his stuff.

**Kurt Hummel: **I thought you've seen my closet, babe.

**Blaine Anderson: **I don't usually pay attention to details.

**Santana Lopez: **This is because when Blaine is in Kurt's room, he is too focused on OTHER things. ;]

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I got shocked too, Blaine! Forks shouldn't be stored in electrical outlets. Trust me.

**(Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson, and 8 others like this.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Suggestions are always welcome!**

**I'll try my best to update sooner this time!**

**Love to everyone!**

**xxAlyssa**


	8. No snacks

**I fail at posting. I really do. It's been five months, but I'm determined to finish this story by the end of November. I've gotten countless notes from everyone encouraging me to finish, and I'm not letting them down. Thanks for the support, everyone. Here's chapter 8!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Oh, New York. I am BEYOND excited. I can't wait to get out of this hotel.

**(Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson and 8 others like this)**

**Rachel Berry: **I'm super excited that Mr. Schue gotus an extra 3 days to spend around the city. BEST graduation present ever.

**Finn Hudson: **I want to go to a Mets game.

**(Sam Evans, Mike Chang, and Noah Puckerman like this.)**

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Museum of Modern Art iis a must!

**(Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, and Rachel Berry like this.)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Remember that museum that comes alive at night? We have to go there! I want to playwith giantdinosaurs.

**Santana Lopez: **Oh, Honey.

**William Schuester: **Remember, guys, we do have rehearsals and a competition to win. Don't over-schedule yourselves!

**Rachel Berry: **We'll be fine, Mr. Schue! You gave us a total of six days in NYC! We have plenty of time to see all of the sights.

**Kurt Hummel: **And a Broadway play…

**(Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson, and Mercedes Jones like this.)**

**Rachel Berry: **Kurt… I will die.

**Kurt Hummel: **Don't worry**, **dear. So will I.

**Blaine Anderson: **Me and Finn will make sure you don't pass out.

**Finn Hudson: **Wait. I have to go too?

**Blaine Anderson: **Yes. You do.

**(Rachel Berry likes this.)**

**Finn Hudson: **Ugh. Dislike.

**Kurt Hummel: **It's Broadway, Finn! Support me and Rachel! This is our dream.

**Finn Hudson: **Okay! But you guys are going to the baseball game!

**Blaine Anderson: **I'm down! I love baseball!

**Kurt Hummel: **Sure. I'll tag along. Blaine will have to explain everything, but it sounds like fun.

**Rachel Berry: **Of course I'll go! I hope they have veggie dogs!

**Finn Hudson: **Oh, Grilled Cheesus…

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman: <strong>This room service rocks. Seriously.

**Mike Chang: **They gave me lobsters!

**Noah Puckerman: **This steak. Ohmygod. I can die a happy man.

**(Lauren Zizes likes this.)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **You should see the size of this ice cream sundae they sent me. You could easily hide a small child inside of it.

**Artie Abrams: **Please don't attempt that, boo.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Psh! I'm eating it. Ain't no baby gonna steal it from me.

**(Artie Abrams, Sam Evans, and Mike Chang like this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **You guys do realize that you have to pay extra for room service, right?

**Mike Chang: **Are you serious?

**Blaine Anderson: **Yes. And usually, it's not very cheap.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Suddenly this huge baby sundae doesn't taste so good.

**(Noah Puckerman, Lauren Zizes, Mike Chang, and 3 others like this.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Les Miserables on Broadway with **Blaine Anderson**, **Rachel Berry**, **and Finn Hudson**!

**Rachel Berry: **Excited doesn't even begin to describe how I feel right now.

**(Kurt Hummel likes this.)**

**Finn Hudson: **We need popcorn, and Redvines, and nachos, and Sno-Caps.

**Blaine Anderson: **Finn, it's Broadway. It's not a movie theater. They don't have concessions.

**Finn Hudson: **No snacks? Are you serious?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Lord Tubbington would love to see a musical on Broadway. I think I'll take him sometime this week.

**Rachel Berry: **Sometime this week? Britt, did you bring your cat with you?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Of course I did! Lord Tubbington would miss his mommy if I didn't.

**Blaine Anderson: **How did you get him here? Actually, the better question is, How did you get him through airport security?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **He sleeps under the clothes in my carry-on easily.

**Rachel Berry: **That'skind of gross.

**Santana Lopez: **Wait. Where is he now? I'm in your room and I had no idea you brought him.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Probably under the bed. I think he stole my huge baby sundae too.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S. Pierce: <strong>zadkjad!.

**Brittany S. Pierce: kfu(& huuup hh **

**Brittany S. Pierce: !h7!jg!7ulkugfde!**

**Sam Evans: **Britt, are you drunk?

**(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, and 8 others like this.)**

**Santana Lopez: **This is **Brittany S. Pierce **from Santana's phone. Lord Tubbington has stolen my phone**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>I need a few shots of Mr. Daniels to calm me down. I feel like I'm going to puke.

**Mercedes Jones: **That'sprobably not he bestidea, San. We've been through this.

**Noah Puckerman: **You all are a bunch of pansies. Just chill. We've got this.

**Santana Lopez: **But you don't have a solo, Puckerman. Me, Berry, the dolphins, and Frankenteen have a reason to stress.

**(Kurt Hummel likes this.)**

**Lauren Zizes: **Oh, he's nervous alright. Remember how he cried when we won last year? It will happen again. I promise.

**Kurt Hummel: **That's if I don't choke and make us lose.

**Blaine Anderson: **You're not going to choke. You'll be amazing.

**(Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, and 4 others like this.)**

**Santana Lopez: **Anyway. I still say thatPuckerman's going to cry.

**(Lauren Zizes likes this.)**

**Noah Puckerman: **I told you guys a thousand times! I wasn't crying! The stage was dusty!

**Lauren Zizes: **No it wasn't.

**Noah Puckerman: **You guys suck.

**Artie Abrams: **Guys, it's seriously too quiet in this green room. Please stop Facebooking and actually talk to each other. Jeez. Ya'll are addicted.

**(Quinn Fabray and Tina Cohen-Chang like this.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews keep me going. <strong>

**Thanks to everyone again. You rock.**

**xxAlyssa  
><strong>


End file.
